The love of the Kitsune
by Heather Malfoy-Black
Summary: Kagshippokag is a kitsune and noone knew it,until shippo saw her stargazingthis story is not grosse like you thank please give it a try.
1. Default Chapter

_The love of the Kitsune_

By: S.K.Y.0003

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but the plot is mine.

A/n: the creation of this story is what is delaying my other story. I hope this is worth the delay, I was trying to be different with this story so be genital with the flames. THIS IS A SHIPPO/KAGOME fic so if you don't like it, don't read it, but just to let you now it will not be wrong in a child/adult way. Just read the summery:

Shippo finds out that Kagome is a kisune around his age and size, you see kitsune age every 11 years so because of that Kagome is 67 but appears 6,Shippo is 82 but appears 7,thier true age only appears when they are in their true fox form when they have a tail for every year of their life. Kagome makes Shippo keep the fact that she is a kitsune from the others until the final battle. But can they do that when the gang continues to walk in on them in thier true form.... This will tern out to be a cross over with YYH.

On with the story...

Chappie 1:Finding out

(Kags POV)

I peeked open my eye making sure everyone was asleep, witch they were. Silently getting up making sure that I did not wake up Shippo.As quietly as I could I walked out of the hut we were currently staying in. Walking into the forest surrounding the hut I let down the spell hiding the fact that I was a demon, a black kitsune to be more pacific. I am 2 and a half feet tall, damn slow kitsune ageing.

I smiled as I came to a lake; it was beautiful with the waterfall flowing in the moonlight. I clamed up on a big bolder to watch the moon.

(ShipposPOV)

I was woken up when Kagome had gotten up. I stayed still make her thank the I was still asleep. When I heard her leave the hut and walk in to the forest I sat up dividing to follow her.

As I came to the forest Kagomes sent changed but, I could not place a finger on how. I followed her sent until I came to a large lake with a waterfall. Looked around trying to find Kagome only to find a black kitsune sitting on a bolder staring at the moon. Than realization hit me like a ton of bricks.' The sent change.'

Jumping on to the rock, scaring the other kitsune, I say one word."Kagome?"

Sighing the black kitsune witch I now relize has sapphire blue eyes, Turns back to the moon and says,"Hai."

I smile," How come you never told us?"

(NormPOV)

Turning back to Shippo Kagome says, "Because...You know how InuYasha took taking you into the group."

"So." Said Shippo shrugging. (A/n The four Ss.)"Black kitsune are good luck."

"I don't care. You better not tell them. "Kagome was up in Shippos face only inches away, glaring at him.

Shippo nodded his head viciously, but in the prose's hitting Kagome in the head." Own. "Kagome said rubbing her head.

"I'm going to get you for that."Kagome said before tackling Shippo to the ground, and so begun the wrestling.

Kagome finding that she no longer could hold up the fight, trancphormened into her true form, this ended with Shippo on the ground pinned by Kagome.

"Hay, no fair."With that said he to trasphormed intro his true form, flipped Kagome over, pinning her. Unexpectedly Kagome licked Shippos muzzle, to a fox it is a kiss.

He looked at her with a questioning look to see passion filled eyes. He licked her on the muzzle than they both fell asleep Shippos head o top of Kagomes neck, hers on one of his many tales.

End chappie

S.K.y.0003-Ok people I am really starting to hate this story's start. So please vote if you want me to continue or not in your reviews.


	2. cappie2

_The Love of the Kitsune_

By: S.K.Y.0003

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Thank you, to:

Golden-Eyed Girl

Lady Gina goddess of the wind

No one important

SilverGirl127

Imaginationac

Sake-is-Yummy

Lonasa

BloodRoseOTDemon

Lillian

Songos 1st fan

Inuyashasauna

Inuyasha Star

Thomas Anarchy

Candycorn anime

Black Rose Bunny451

The beauty of Demons

The voice of

Sess Lover

Plushie Ray

Richu-4-me

Reader1652

Henry

shippofan

A/n::sigh::I was really hoping people would vote no....As someone asked I will deceive Shippo and Kagomes true form.

P.s. Not to be rude or any thing but, I KNOW I CANT SPELL.::huff::

p.s.2 On to the story...

Hi. -Fox

"Hi."-Speech

'Hi.'-thought

Kags POV

"Kagome."

"Sango."

'Why are they calling mine and Shippos name?' I took a few seconds to wake up and remember last night. 'SHIT!'

I opened my eyes only to see redish-orenge fur. 'Shippo!'

Shippo wake up! I yelled.

Kagome? He sounds tired.

Shippo the gang is looking for us, get up. 

Oh, shit. Hey that was my relation.

Lets run by the campsite, get my water bottle, and go to a stream so we can say that we went for water. It's not a complete lie. 

Um, Kagome. 

What? I looked were he was staring. Crap! 

They're standing at the end of the clearing stood Sango, staring right back at us.

This is not good. 

Tell me about it. 

Sangos POV

InuYasha, Miroku and I had been looking for Kagome and Shippo for a while now. A little bit ago we had split up, knowing we'd find them faster.

"Meow." Said Kirara from my shoulder.

"You smell them girl?"

"Meow."

"Take me to them." Kirara then proceeded to jump from my shoulder, to run in front of me. After a few minutes we came to a pond with a waterfall. A few yards away from the pond, by a bolder were two beattiful foxes.

One, assembly the male, was staring at me with emerald green eyes. It had redish-orenge fur, on it's ears, paws, and numbers tails were golden tips.

On the ground, lying down is the female. I was also staring at me with sapphire blue eyes.

Its fur is dark midnight black. Her markings were silver, much like Kiraras only tipped tails not ringed.

As soon as I was done looking them over they were gone, like they were never there to begin with.

"Kirara are you sure Kagome and Shippo were here?"

"Meow."

3 hours later (still Sangos POV)

"Lady sango over here." I turned around to see Miroku sitting at the base of a tree.

"Miroku, aren't you support to be looking for Kagome and Shippo?" He got up and walked over to me.

"Lady Sango, InuYasha found them at the campsite. They had gone to a nearby stream to get some water."

"Oh." They started to the campsite. "Miroku?"

"Yes, Lady Sango?"

"What do you know about kitsune?"

"Not much, why?" He looked at me.

"Just wondering."

"Kitsune age very slowly in their humanoid form, only 11 years, but in their fox form they grow a tail for every year the survive. If you want to know more I'm willing to bet Shippo will tell you more."

"That's all I wanted to know, thank yo- HENTAI!!

SLAP!!

"Stupid monk."

End chappie

S.K.Y.0003-Sorry for the wait hope you like it. R&R


	3. chappie3

The Love of the Kitsune 

_By: S.K.Y.0003_

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just the plot.

Thank you to:

Twilight Fox Angel

Sake-is-Yummy

Flame Ivy Moon

Chappie 3 

ShipposPOV

I sighed as I watched Kagome and InuYasha argue. He had found us at down at the stream like we had planed.

"Sit. InuYasha all I did was take Shippo with me to get some water for roman. So shut up. OK!" She huffed.

"I don't care-roman!" Kagome smirked, she knew roman would get the one-tracked hanyou; she's sly and smart, the perfect mate for me.

KagsPOV

"Kagome-chan!" I looked up as Sango and Miroku walked into the campsite. I ran to, getting away from the roman I now had to cook.

"Sango-chan!"

"Kagome how come you didn't tell us you went to go get water, we were worried about you."

I tried to look as innocent as possible. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake up anyone. Shippo was already awake, so I took him with me. I looked into Sangos eyes, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know I would make you worry."

Sangs eyes softened, just before –"HENTAI!!"

I sighed as Shippo jumped to my shoulder. "He'll never learn, will he?"

I turned my head to look at the kitsune on my shoulder. "Nope."

Then I felt sly. "But I have a plan to put them together." I smirked as Shippo rubbed his hands together evilly; a sly look came to his emerald eyes.

SangosPOV

I fumed as I glared at the unconcern monk. I looked over to at Kagome to see her talking with shippo who was on her shoulder. I then realized something.

"Kagome!" I said to get her attention.

"What?" She looked at me with confutation.

"Where is InuYasha?" At that Kagomes eyes widened.

KagsPOV

I looked around to see that Sango was right. No InuYasha. Then I felt it, how could I have missed it before.

"Sango, Shippo." I looked down. "Kikyo is nearby." I said my incarnation with hate and venom.

"Should we go find InuYasha?" Said Sango looking at me with sadness.

"NO!!"

Sango and I looked at Shippo who was now clutching his nose with a look of discusest on his face.

"Why not?" Said a now awake monk.

"Because the air stinks of sex."

We all gasped at Shippos words, I started to cry. Evan though I'm a kitsune and in love with Shippo, InuYasha was my first crush and, I felt betrayed.

Sango looked at me with a knowing look. " I would under stand if you wanted to go home Kagome."

I looked up at her, gave her thanks with my eyes and with Shippo still on my shoulder I went to the well, to go home, taking Shippo with me.

End chappie 3

S.K.Y.0003-Ok people next chappie Kag and Shippo meet the dimwits (guess who). This time I will not update without at least 7 reviews. Ja.


	4. chappie 4

The love of the Kitsune 

_By: S.K.Y.0003_

Disclaimer: Look at the first 3 chapters.

Thank you to:

Shippo

Sweet-single

Flame Ivy Moon

CrimsonHellcat

Lonelylulaby

Kachie

Aubrin Xerva

Total Anime Freak

Reader1651

Plashie Ray

Shikyo Kitsune

Shippo Look alike, Iori

Twilight Fox Angel

Sake-is-Yummy

Thank you all for your reviews, I got 7 more than I needed.

_Chappie 4_

Kags POV

As I stepped out of the well house I could not stop the tears from falling.

Shippo did his best to comfort me. Without even caring if my family was

Home I transformed into my kitsune state. With Shippo at my heals I

Ran up stairs to my bedroom.

" How could he do that? She's a clay pot!" Shippo could only offer me a sad look as we sat on my bed.

" Lets jut rest and talk about it tomorrow, Kay." Shippo said wisely, I nodded and we transformed to our true forms and went to sleep.

The next morning

Shippos POV

As I slowly awoke I found Kagome missing. I started to panic as I transformed into my human form. I looked in the room I was in tiring to find the freshest sent trail I could.

When I fond one it led out of the room and down some stairs and into a food smelling room, were I found her sitting in a chair in her human discise with a paper in her hand.

She came in when I came in. " My mom, grandpa, and Souta are at my aunt's house in America, my mom wants me to go to my godmother's house until they came back. Do you have a human discise?"

I looked at her with a worried look, her face looked just like Sesshomarus. But still I nodded and put on my human discise.

Kags POV

I watched as Shippo put on his spell. He was about an inch taller than me and still had his hair and eyes. The rest was human. I knew he was worried for me and gave him a small but true smile, which he returned. "We need to hide our aura. My God mother is a miko."

He nodded, put up the spell and we were on our way.

Genkai's temple Shippo's POV

I looked up at the stairs in front of me and groaned. So many stairs. I heard a giggle and looked over at Kagome. " What's so funny?"

She just giggled again. Well at least she is not acting like Sesshomaru any more. Then I thought of something.

" Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo." She smiled up at me.

"Dose your Godmother knows you're a demon?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we still hiding our forms?"

"Twenty questions, eh. Genkai has a pupil, Yusuke I believe, and I don't know if he knows of demons yet."

"Oh."

In Temple

Kuabara's POV

Urameshi and I were at Genkai's when we felt the presence of two demons climbing the stairs.

Norm POV

Yusuke and Kuabara were currently standing in front of the temple in defense positions Yukina and Genkai on the porch when Yusuke shouted, "Stop were you are demons!"

Kagome and Shippo stopped and looked at each other that answers the question whether or not they knew of demons.

They stopped at the top of the stairs and Kagome called out to her godmother.

Genkai immediately recognized Kagome and shouted," Dimwits, shut up it's only my goddaughter.

Yusuke and Kuabara looked dumbfounded. Kagome snickered and ran to Genkai with Shippo in tow.

End chappie

S.K.Y.0003-Hoped you liked it, please R&R.


	5. chappie 5

The Love of the Kitsune

By: S.K.Y.0003

Chiappie5

Shippo's POV

Genkai looked at Kagome and I, So Kagome who is this hansom young fellow," she paused, "and why did the idiots feel a demon presence from not just you but him to?"

I looked at Kagome hoping she would answer for us.

Kags POV

I bit my lip. "That's because he's a demon too." I put my hand up to stop the questions." We are-" I was stopped when a woman with blue hair on a ore popped out of no were with her back facing Shippo and I.

Speaking to the dimwits she said" Lord Koenma has a new motion for you two." She turned around and looking at us she said smiling," He said to bring your two new friends as well."

Koenma's Office (norm POV)

Koenma looked up as Kurama and Hiei walked into his office. "We'll start when Yuskue and Kuabura gets here with there friends."

Kurama gave his boss an odd look, "Friends?"

Before Koenma could answer a portal opened and Yuskue and Kuabura came threw with Kagome and Shippo.

Shippo's POV

As we walked threw the portal we saw a tattler sitting at the desk with a red head and a fire demon standing beside him. Kagome spoke up.

"Um…were is this Lord Koenma? Because I'm sure none of these three are he."

At this the baby screamed," I'm Koenma you baka and I'm a hell of a lot older then you are." I growled at him for calling my very intelligent mate to be a baka, while the real bakas laughed their Asses of.

The red head and fire demon looked at me weird while Kagome put a hand on my shoulder, but was glaring at the baby ruler.

When I calmed down I asked Koenma why he needed us here.

He blinked at us, "All questions will be answered when you know who everyone is. "Kagome and I nodded. "You already know Yuskue and Kuabura, the one that came to get you was Boton, the fire demon is Hiei, and if haven't guessed it yet Yukeina is his twin. And the red headed kitsune is Kurama."

Kag's POV

At Kurama, Shippo's mouths and mine fell open. "Kurama? As in Youko Kurama!"

Kurama nodded.

Koenma tapped on his desk to get our attention back to him. "Everyone this is Kagome the Miko-shadow kitsune and Shippo the fire Kitsune." It was everyone else's turn to gawk.

Kurama being the first to recover from his shock, smiled, "So that's how you knew who Youko Kurama was."

Yuskue looked confused. "OK, I thought Kitsune could only control plants."

Norm POV

Kurama, Shippo, and Kagome stared at him…then broke into hysterics.

Hiei was the one to speak up. " Baka, Youkos are the plant controllers.

Once again Koenma had to tap on his desk again to get everyone's attention. " Kagome, Shippo." The two looked at him. "The sprits detectives; Hiei, Yuskue, Kurama , and Kuabara are going to the feudal era to help you collect the jewel shards. They already know about the job because we have been looking for you for a month now."

Kagome looked at him for a moment then busted, " there is no way in hell that I am going were that damn mutt can find me." By now her eyes were glowing red, before anyone could say a thing she was in her fox form and half way out of spirit world.

Koenma looked at Shippo. " Why dose she hate Inu Yasha now?"

Shippo glared at him for upsetting HIS Kagome, Koenma started to quiver is fear. " That damned hanyou betrayed her, you idiot." With that he transformed in to his humanoid form, which the idiots laughed at.

Shippo's green eyes glowed, and then the dimwits had a head full of flames. Kurama and Evan Hiei chuckled at this. While helping them put the fire out he explained why Shippo looked like a first grader.

After getting the fire out Yuske asked, "How old are you, 50?"

Shippo frowned, "No, 82."

Kuabara and Yuskue paled. "And Kagome?"

Shippo cocked his head, "67."

Kuabara and Yuskue fainted.

End chappie

A/n: sorry for taking so long, please R&R


	6. Im sorry

To my dearest reviewers,

I'm sorry but I will not be writing under this username any more. My new username is 'Blackest Grim'. I am going to continue this story but first I am going revise it, witch it badly needs. It might take a while but I **am** planning on finishing this fiction.

I'm also sorry if I disappointed anyone by not really updating this story after so long but don't kill me, please because it could be worse, I could discontinue it.

Grim


End file.
